


midnight

by kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Perspective, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: У Изуны красивые глаза.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	midnight

У Изуны красивые глаза: немного раскосые, с тёмной радужкой цвета непроглядной дождливой полуночи, когда на затянутом тучами ночном небе не видно ни одной звезды. У Тобирамы перехватывает дыхание с непривычки – он ещё не видел лицо Изуны так близко, и теперь невольно разглядывает его так, словно только сейчас смог по-настоящему увидеть: задерживает взгляд на пухлых губах с чётким контуром, чуть вздёрнутом кончике аккуратного носа и густых коротких ресницах, а после снова – в ловушку густой тьмы чёрных глаз. Изуна смотрит в ответ, жадно впитывая чужую растерянность вперемешку с чем-то очень непривычным, напоминающим восхищение, и наклоняется ближе – очень медленно, наслаждаясь каждым раздающемся в темноте шорохом скользнувшей по коже ткани и монотонным шумом листвы за окном. Он невесомо прикасается кончиком своего носа к чужому, а дальше – медлит, чувствуя на коже рвано выдыхаемый Тобирамой воздух. Тот закрывает глаза и сокращает расстояние до минимума, осторожно прижимаясь к мягким губам и замерев на секунду, будто бы в ожидании разрешения или ответа, на что Изуна охотно подаётся навстречу и аккуратно мажет языком вдоль чужой нижней губы. Спустя пару шумных выдохов и несколько мгновений он отстраняется, и первое, что видит перед собой Тобирама после поцелуя – пару до боли знакомых красных огней. Он чувствует резко сжавшееся сердце в груди и тут же отводит взгляд в сторону, чем вызывает у Изуны тихий смех.

– Не бойся, – он кладёт руку на его скулу и поворачивает к себе, оглаживая большим пальцем напряжённые мышцы челюстей. – Я ведь не собираюсь тебя убивать.

Тобирама неохотно ведётся и вновь сталкивается с Изуной взглядом, впервые не пытаясь избежать визуального контакта с активированным шаринганом. Он рос и жил с осознанием, что эти глаза влекут за собой только боль, страдания и почти гарантированное поражение с последующей смертью. Но Изуна всё ещё держит руку на его щеке, вместо боли оставляя на лице лишь приятные прикосновения: с лёгким нажимом ведёт ногтем вдоль красной отметины и тут же повторяет жест подушечкой большого пальца – как кошки, которые с нежностью зализывают оставленные ими же царапины. Тобирама заворожённо рассматривает чёрные томоэ на фоне алой радужки, отмечая про себя, что у Изуны она гораздо светлее, чем у Мадары – у того шаринган отливает багровым цветом, как вино или уже запёкшиеся разводы венозной крови. «Красиво», – тут же проносится в голове, хоть и не без остаточного ощущения лёгкой тревоги.

– Я люблю тебя, – произносит Изуна тихим, но отчётливым шёпотом – так дети рассказывают взрослым свои самые сокровенные тайны. Томоэ слегка вздрагивают и, расплывшись чернильными пятнами, формируют три прямые линии, уходящие от зрачка к краю алой радужки. Тобирама слышал про мангекьё, но у Изуны видит его впервые, не в силах отвести взгляд – как оказалось, шаринган гипнотизирует, даже если его обладатель не использует для этого гендзюцу. Изуна выдыхает с лёгкой дрожью, и Тобирама чувствует исходящие от него еле заметные колебания чакры, вызванные волнением. Он чувствует, как нужные слова предательски застряли где-то в грудной клетке и тут же растворились, оставив его одного. Тобирама жмётся щекой к чужой ладони и поворачивает к ней голову, оставляя поцелуй на бледном запястье, а после тянется вперёд, уже смелее прижимаясь губами к чужим и вкладывая в этот жест всю любовь и нежность, которую не в состоянии выразить словами. Изуна улыбается в поцелуй и заводит руки Тобираме за плечи, обхватывая шею, и, зарывшись одной рукой в бесцветные волосы, тянет ближе к себе.

Его такой ответ вполне устраивает.


End file.
